Alice In Ouran-Land
by Welcometotheneverworld
Summary: Alice never expected to move to japan, and she certainly didn't expect the adventures she would have her last two years of high school there. it all started when she first stepped foot into the host club room. this is a Tamaki X OC fanfiction, if you dont like oc's dont read, to everyone else, come in, have a seat and enjoy the show.


Starting anew, hopefully this will end well. I do hope you all enjoy this story.  
I own nothing but my own character. Bisco Hatori owns all host club related anything. This is after all a humble fan fiction.  
R&R please, ( if you are so inclined )

************************************************** *********************************

Prelude

Alice was a bit nervous of the move. This was to be expected as the move would be to a new country. She had never been to japan but always talked of visiting someday, however that's all she had intended. A simple visit, not living there for the rest of her high school years. But there she was, in a private jet on her way to the land of the rising sun. With a sigh Alice pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, turned away from her inner musings, and instead dove into a book she had brought to occupy herself with during the long flight. It was while she was reading that she drifted off to sleep. She remained asleep for rest of the flight.

In her dreams Alice revisited what had prompted her and her mother's move to japan. It had been a crisp autumn day, one of Alice's favorites. She and her mother were going to visit downtown. The town was always a magnificent sight during this time of year. Leaves of all different colors fell into the streets and the buildings along downtown had an old cozy feel to them. it was like something out of a book walking downtown in October. Alice wanted to go to the anime/Japanese store; however her mother preferred the book store around the corner. Now Alice herself liked books just as much as her mother, but whenever she managed to get to downtown she never could pass up the chance to go into that store even if only to window-shop. They came to the compromise that Alice would stay in the Manga/Anime shop while her mother went to the book store, and whoever was done first would get the other one. They smiled at one another before parting ways. Brousing the quant shop was uneventful. It was full of things she could not afford to buy, or at least not now but she did manage to have some nice conversations with the woman running the store. One she had gotten her fill of the place she moved on towards the book store. As she was about to go in something caught her eye. She moved by a widow where she could peep in, and the sight she saw was a pleasant one. Her mother was talking to a tall handsome stranger she hadn't seen before. The stranger had a head of unruly dark brown hair and blue eyes. Totally her mother's type. He seemed modest and down to earth wearing only a pair of jeans and a nice forest green dress shirt. They seemed to be getting along well and he wrote down something in a small notebook before leaving the shop… holy shit he was leaving the shop and she was looking through the window like some creep! Alice quickly ran back and then walked forward like she was just on her way in rather than people watching. She smiled at her mom as she came in " hey, you find anything good?" she smirked  
" oh just a few things" she smiled  
and that was it the start of her mother's relationship with Nolan Walker. They dated for quite a while before he popped the question. The idea to move to japan had been his as well. He said it was home to one of the best high school's you could send your kid to, Ouran High. It was a good school, that was true, and Alice did happen to known Japanese, or at least enough to pick up quickly what she didn't know. So with that it was settled they were moving to japan at least until Alice was done with high school and then they would move to whatever country Alice's mom wanted. At the moment it looked like somewhere in the Caribbean. Alice was dreaming of what she thought the future would be when a loud voice woke her.  
" honey, wake up where here!" her mom grinned.  
" mmmhhmm" she grumbled and slowly sat up. " I thought the Caribbean would be warmer" she mumbled.  
Nina laughed and shook her head " were not there quite yet. No were in japan'" she smiled and opened the door.  
Alice cautiously got up and walked out into what she would later refer to as her own personal wonderland. This was for two reasons. One: the things that happened to her while she was in japan defy even the most random logic. And Two: although she had a very strange last two years of high school they were her favorite years thus far. And this my reader's is where our story truly begins, when Alice first stepped foot onto Japanese soil and later into Ouran the prestigious school for wealthy.


End file.
